Dear Fanfiction
by april-babe16
Summary: The characters write to the writers of Fanfiction with a few complaints.
1. Sincerely Harry

**A/N: I've wanted to try one of these for a while so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not gay. I never will be gay. I have nothing against gay people, but honestly I love Ginny. I'd also like to point out that I'm not secretly arrogant or evil.

Sincerely,

Harry

P.S. If you are going to make me gay in your stories can you at least pair me with anyone besides Malfoy and Snape. Those stories seriously make me sick.


	2. Sincerely Hermione

Dear Fanfiction,

I know you like to call me Mione in your stories, but I have no idea why you do this. Nobody has called me Mione, ever. I'd like it if you would just call me Hermione. Thanks, and please stop pairing me with anyone but Ron. He's getting quite angry..

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	3. Not so Sincerely Ron

_A/N: On the last one, I think Hermione would be mad too, but she's more level-headed than Ron is. Ron is also very over-protective and jealous so I think he might get mad about people pairing Hermione with other people._

Dear Fanfiction,

Me and Hermione are happily married with two kids. I do not love Harry, Lavender, or Malfoy. She doesn't love anyone else either. Stop writing these stories before I get Ginny to use the Bat Bogey hex on you! The last thing is: I am really friends with Harry. I do not talk to him because he's famous and rich.

Not so Sincerely,

Ron Weasely

P.S. Stop writing me as a fatty who's always eating, I don't eat every five minutes.


	4. With Lots of Hate Ginny

Stop pairing me with Malfoy and Zabini. It's disgusting and it makes me want to puke. Why would anyone ever think I like Malfoy? He taunted my family whenever he got the chance! I don't understand the Zabini and me thing either. He mentions I'm good looking once in the book and all of a sudden we have some secret desire to be dating? That's insane. Another thing, I'm not a slut because I dated Michael and Dean. I've dated three people my entire life. How does that make me a slut?

With lots of hate,

Ginny Weasley

_A/N: I never really got why people like to pair Ginny with Malfoy and Blaise. It's just weird and I'm pretty sure Blaise is mentioned like once in the entire series, and I hate when people call Ginny a slut because she dated two people before Harry. I've dated five people before and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to marry any of those guys so I guess that I'm a slut too._


	5. May you burn in hell Draco

Dear Fanfiction,

I do not want a rocket that could take me to Mars and if you keep writing stories about me then my father will hear about it!

May you burn in hell,

Draco Malfoy

_A/N: Yes it's short, I know, but I couldn't really think of anything. I take requests._


	6. Sincerely Neville

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not dating Luna, our relationship is friendly, nothing more. First of all, if we were dating then Rolf would've killed me. Second of all, if we were dating, Hannah would've killed me. So altogether I would've been dead twice. Do you want me to die?

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

P.S. Please be clear about what slash means. I thought it would be a story about where I slashed Nagini's neck or something, but it turns out that it's...something much more disturbing.

_A/N: Personally, I love Neville and Luna together, but this is a canon story so Luna must go back to the man that was never mentioned in the books._


	7. Sincerely Snape

Dear Fanfiction,

I loved Lily Evans, I will not go around dating muggle strangers, or any of my students. I understand you find these stories entertaining. You like to think I found love or I survived, none of this is true. Nobody ever loved me and yes, I did die. You cannot just make me alive again so that you can write a story about me finding "happiness."

Sincerely,

Severus Snape


	8. Sincerely Angelina

Dear Fanfiction,

There was a point when I thought that I liked Fred romantically. It didn't last long at all. We went to the Yule Ball and when he went in for the kiss, I stopped him. He was relieved. We were friends and we were never meant to be more. George was a different story. I _did _like him as more than a friend, and it felt right when I kissed him for the first time. The point of this is, George was not a second choice just because Fred died. Please don't portray him that way.

Sincerely,

Angelina Johnson/Weasley


	9. Sincerely McGonagall

Dear Fanfiction,

Nobody calls me Minnie. I don't know who started that or how they started it seeing as nobody calls me that in real life, but please don't call me that. Also, I never had a relationship with James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, or Dumbledore. I don't know where people get these ideas, but stop.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_A/N: I was always curious as to how the Minnie thing started...and I've read some pretty weird stories where McGonagall was paired with the people mentioned above. Needless to say, they aren't my favorite stories._


	10. Sincerely Lily

Dear Fanfiction,

I love James, nobody else. Yes, I used to hate him, but he changed. He changed for me. I don't love his friends, or my ex-friends. I used to love Severus, but even then it was as a friend, never romantically. James is one of the most amazing men in the world and I don't regret marrying him for a second. I have a beautiful son with him, not anyone else, and nothing is ever going to change that, except for death, because that would be more bearable than being without James.

Sincerely,

Lily Potter


	11. Sincerely Sirius

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm pretty much okay with the stories you write about me. I can't really deny that I'm cocky and a player. Although, I have a right to be cocky. If you looked like me you would be cocky too. I just don't like the stories where I'm dating Lily, Moony, Prongs, teachers, or anyone more than five years younger than me.

Sincerely,

Sirius


	12. Sincerely Durmstrang

Dear Fanfiction,

We don't bang sticks on the ground.

Sincerely,

All Durmstrang Students

_A/N: I love all the Harry Potter movies but I never got why they had the Durmstrang students do that weird dance thing._


	13. Sincerely Tonks

Dear Fanfiction,

At school Charlie and I were friends, nothing more. I thought that maybe it would be clear that I loved Remus once we got married and had a son but I guess that's not enough proof. Anyway, I would like you to stop mentioning me tripping every time I am mentioned in your stories. I'm not _that _clumsy.

Sincerely,

Tonks (NOT Nymphadora!)


	14. Not Sincerely Voldemort

Dear Fanfiction,

How dare you filthy muggles write about me in such an unflattering way! I am the Dark Lord, nobody shall treat me with anything but respect. If you insist on writing about me you don't have to include my nonexistent nose every time I'm mentioned.

Non-sincerely,

Lord Voldemort


	15. Sincerely Lockhart

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'm doing:( I'm sorry but I'm really stressed and I'm very busy.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm apalled at your behavior! You only have 332 stories about me. That's ridiculous. I realize that you might be jealous of my looks and wonderful personality but that's no reason to not write stories about me.

Sincerely,

Gilderoy Lockhart


	16. New Ownership

**A/N: Sorry if you're excited but this is just an author's note. IluvSeverusSnape is continuing this story for me. Please read it, I read the first two chapters and they're really good.**


End file.
